Is it Perhaps...Faith
by Chichiri's Gurl
Summary: A reincarnation of World War II!! Pan's in a camp, and Trunks is a trusty advisor to the president. Trunks asks for a prisoner, what could happen? A T&P fic!!


Disclaimer: Okay, 1

Disclaimer: Okay, 1.)Don't own DBZ and 2.)I'm poor so be nice. Don't sue me yaddah yaddah yaddah.

Authors notes: Okay, the characters are really out of character and are just like ordinary people, but they'll still be saiyan, only very little. I thought about this when I was watching Pearl Harbor. Cool movie!! Flame me I don't care. Just be nice it's my first. And I'm only 12.

Is it Perhaps… Faith?

Chapter One: The Saga Begins

It was a peaceful regular day at the Son household. Pan Son was sitting down with her mother who was watching Tien and Lunch's children Andrea and Andrew.

"Mother, do you suppose that this place will always remain peaceful?" Pan asked interupting the silence. Her mother just stared into the distance. 

"I wouldn't know. Only god can tell. Plus if anything happens you would be fine. You're the strongest child that I know of." Pans mother Videl, said putting an arm around Pan's neck in a playful way.

A year later…

"Please sir I swear upon the holy bible that we are telling the truth!!! We're citizens of the United States! Our heritage is only Japanese!!" Videl yelled as she was being pulled by soldiers. On her right her daughter and some of their closest friends were being pulled too. 

Pan was near tears and had a bruise on her arm. She seemed to be letting them do whatever they wanted to her. 

'Mom, you said that there would be no more fighting. Then why did Japan bomb the USA? Why?' Pan thought. It was turning out to be an exact copy of the World War II. 

Pan was growing thin and her mother was being sexually harassed nearly everyday by the soldiers. Pan knew that if she didn't get out of there in time, she too would be harassed. Pan cried herself to sleep yet again.

At the Capitol of the United States of America…

"We are currently trying to do everything we can to regain peace with the Japanese. We do not know the cause of this war and are trying to find out at this very moment." The president said to many reporters.

"Sir, why haven't you sent Mr. Briefs to a Concentration Camp? He too is a Japanese." A young lady with red hair asked.

"He is indeed an American citizen and I have known him for most of my life. And he is the only one that can possibly break the codes that the Japanese have sent." The president said into the microphones. "That will be all ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey Georgen, or Mr. President, why did you let me stay?" Mr. Briefs asked the president.

"It's because of the fact that even though you are Japanese, you have a pure heart and I know that you wouldn't let me down." The president answered loosening his tie.

"Then can I ask you a favor? I want you to bring me a Japanese prisoner." Mr. Briefs asked the President. 

The president suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

"I don't kno---"

"Please?"

"I really don---"

"Pretty please with a cherry ontop, with chocolate fudge, sprinkles, mochi ice cream, M&M's, and a butterfingers on the side?"

"Fine. Damn you, you always get me with that." The president said chuckling.

A day later…

"Yes sir." A soldier said to the general that had come from the capital on orders from the president.

"I am here to retrieve a prisoner, any." The general said. The soldier saluted him and went to retrieve a prisoner. But during the process he spotted a girl around 19 that had black hair and had an orange bandana on.

"What you like beef? I'll give you beef." She said. The other man smirked a Vegeta like smirk and swung a fist at her. She blocked it with ease and flipped over him. The general watched in astonishment, she was indeed a good fighter, perfect for Mr. Briefs.

"Sir, would you like to pick. I do not know whom you would want." The Soldier said running back.

"I want the raven haired girl there." The general said pointing towards the fight. The soldier nodded and got the girl.

"Hi what is your name?" the General asked her.

"It's Pan Son, what can I do for you?" she said crossing her arms.

"I am General Gero, and I am here to take you to the White House. You will be a guest to Mr. Briefs there.

"Yeah, what kind of guest?" Pan asked trying to be polite.

"You will help him with some things, and you'll be there to just keep him company." The general said, then he noticed the look stretched across her face. "He too is Japanese and needs someone to talk with." She nodded. She was on her way to freedom, and after negotiating, she got the General, to let her parents and friends stay in a different part of the camp and have more food and be treated properly.

"Mr. Briefs, we have brought you a guest." The General said to the young man sitting down at his desk. He looked up and motioned him to come in with the prisoner. The general brought in a Pan she was now wearing a simple blouse and a black skirt along with high heels. 

"Konnichi wa, watashi wa namae wa Son Pan. (Hello, my name is Pan Son.)" she said bowing politely. 

"Konnichi wa Pan. Boku wa namae wa Briefs Trunks. (Hello, my name is Trunks Briefs.)" he said bowing back.


End file.
